


Every time Levi and Hange felt like parents to chaotic teenagers

by CaptiveAssassin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chaotic Teenagers, F/M, Gen, Hange and Levi being good parents, Understanding Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptiveAssassin/pseuds/CaptiveAssassin
Summary: Sometimes, when your squad is conformed by fifteen/sixteen-year-olds, you just let out your parental instinct without wanting to. Maybe to give a scold, or to simply talk to them when they seem to need it. Behind those soldiers, there are children that were forced to grow up quickly, Hange and Levi somehow understood that.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 190





	1. Time 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfic I post in four years! I gotta say that I am a bit nervous, not gonna lie, but I just hope you like this fanfic as much as I did while writing it.
> 
> While watching Shingeki No Kyojin (especially nearing the end of season 3), I could feel Hange and Levi acting as parents to Eren and the rest. I believe that because of the attack of the colossal titan when they were kids, they had to grow up pretty quickly, so dealing with them must be hard. I would like to show a side of the story in which you can see the everyday life of this squad and their commander.
> 
> Slight Annie/Armin  
> Setting: Nearing the end of season 3 *SPOILERS!*

Hange had been in her office for too much time, the commander task was not easy, and she constantly wondered how Erwin could make it look so effortless and majestic, her as a commander was being between constant anxiety, self-doubt, and endless insomnia. During the past days, she had been planning the expedition outside the wall Maria, much more paperwork was needed to get the survey corps outside this time which was why she had been so restless lately. Armin had kindly offered himself to help her, she couldn’t refuse since she knew the strategic value that Armin contributed to her plans, and mostly because she knew she needed that backup.

Talking with Armin was something she enjoyed, while he constantly focused on the plan at hand, he also enjoyed to talk about other things. In the few days of working together, she found out about his dream about visiting this place called the ocean, and that he hoped that in this expedition they would get there at last. Nights of talking went on about that same topic while they prepared the plan to be presented to the queen. In the next few days they started to talk about past memories, she would tell him about how she was so obsessed about killing titans before until she got to see them in real life and Armin would share some of his childhood memories alongside Eren and Mikasa. On particular nights they would share their experiences in the training ground, Hange would find Armin's stories particularly interesting since every time he seemed to go back to a certain girl.

"I didn’t exactly pay attention since I was talking to Annie, but then Pixis came and made Sasha and Jean compete in a food battle.” He gave a pure laugh, Hange herself couldn’t keep herself from laughing.

“It’s strange, you always seem to talk about Annie at some point.” Armin seemed surprised at her comment, soon enough there was a light blush on his face, “which reminds me, Armin. Hitch came a while ago and informed me that you were asking permission to see Annie.”

“Ah… Did she?” The poor boy looked scared, still, Hange couldn’t keep herself from sneaking a smile while she took a better look at the boy’s face.

“Don’t worry, Arlert. It’s not like I don’t trust you, not after the many tales you told me about her.” That was how Armin’s face went one dark shade of red.

“Was I that obvious?” That question resonated in Hange’s mind, awakening one sweet side of her she didn’t know she had.

“Maybe you were, but it’s normal. We all go through a situation like it.” And somehow Armin felt a tone similar to his grandpa’s when he comforted after being hit by his bullies.

“Actually?” Armin’s eyes looked like the ones from a curious cat at this point, she sighed, getting more comfortable in her seat.

“Yeah, mine was a little weirder. Back when I was a recruit, I used to have the biggest of crushes in Shadis, Erwin and Mike would mock me with that endlessly.” Armin seemed really surprised, it took a while for him to laugh.

“I somehow thought you were going to say that you had a crush on Captain Levi, Hange-san.”

“WHAT?! How could you think that?” She said embarrassed.

“Eh… sorry, I just thought it was like that.”

“Well, Levi didn’t join us until I was a squad leader. But, um, what I meant is that what you feel is normal. Annie is a cute girl, if you wait until she gets out of the crystal, then I’ll support you both.”

“What? No, Hange-san, I didn’t say I was going to try-.” Hange waved a hand in front of his face while she tilted her head with a mischievous smile.

“You don’t need to tell me, I know. You go get her, my boy.” Hange didn’t even let Armin respond when she started again, “Okay then, Armin. You helped a lot today, go to sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.”

She got up from her seat, shushed Armin off her office, and out of confusion the boy just muttered a warm “good night, Hange-san” before the door was closed behind him. Grabbing the papers in Armin’s seat and then putting them on her desk, she continued with her work. Hours went by before she decided to call it a day and head for bed, even if the sun was already peeking through the mountains.

“I swear if those two don’t get together I’ll go crazy.” She told herself before getting inside the covers.


	2. Time 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> I had time in between finals so I sat down to finish this chapter, I got carried away towards the end, but it's just so cute I needed to post it :)
> 
> Setting: After the events of season 3 *SPOILERS*

It was no secret for anyone that Sasha could kill you if you were in the middle of her and food. Levi noticed her going crazy when the supplies came at the beginning of the week, rushing to help the mere second he told them to go dismount the food from the supply cart, he kept an eye on her for a while, and eventually he realized she had been taking some of the food with her while the rest of her teammates focused on getting it inside.

“Sasha, you’ll not help this time,” Levi told the brunette at the same time the next Monday.

“I need to help, Captain.” She said with innocence, Levi almost let her go help just because her answer seemed so genuine.

“No, you don’t. You believe for a second that I didn’t notice you stealing food from our supplies?” Levi made a serious face while he made her sit on the stairs.

He stood by her side while he watched the rest of his squad take the wooden boxes and get them into the kitchen. Apparently, the rest of them knew about Sasha stealing food as when they went past her they laughed and muttered ‘At last, she got discovered.’, Sasha grunted wildly at their comments while she sat arms crossed, Levi didn’t care one bit about the death glare she ended up giving him.

“It’s not like I care, kid.” Levi said before crossing arms too.

“Hey Levi, is Eren available? I need to talk to him for a while.” Hange appeared beside him, out of nowhere, then noticed the grumpy Sasha right beside Levi, “And why is Sasha on time out?”

“She’s not on time out, I just made her sit here while the others get the food supply to the kitchen. She keeps stealing the food.”

“But she won’t learn if you just make her sit,” Hange said as she turned to her, “Sasha, go help.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sasha seemed excited, but as she tried to walk past Hange, she grabbed her arm. From other’s tellings, she knew that the one who really looked scary when mad was Hange, though she didn’t believe it at the beginning, the devilish look that her commander gave her just now as she grabbed her arm sure scared her to death and confirmed what the others had told her.

“Sasha, but… If I see or hear you grabbed anything from the supply, I’ll make sure you get half your portion of food for that whole week. The rest of your friends won’t be able to help you if I order it.” She then let go off her arm, the girl in front of her still scared of her commander, “Now go place the food inside the pantry.”

“Yes!” Sasha left scared and then Hange noticed the rest of the teenagers at the kitchen door.

“Wasn’t that too harsh?” Levi asked as he sat in a nearby chair.

“With kids like Sasha there’s no other option, she gets scared she won’t be able to eat. Sometimes she really is amazing.” Hange laughed, “And since when you’re one to talk about not being harsh, Mr. Order-and-discipline?”

“It’s hard to scold Sasha, she reminds me of a small kid.” For once, Levi smiled faintly.

“Whatever, I need Eren and also Armin. Tell them to come to my office after they finish here.” Hange stated. "Will do, Hange." The woman smiled at him as she then stood to leave the place, Levi followed her with his eyes. 

Levi got up from his chair and stood in the kitchen door frame, checking the work of his squad. Their pace seemed to go faster when he stood there, Sasha seemed even more focused on her work. He smiled, in the end, what Hange said helped to keep that crazy girl under control.

“Eren, Armin, Hange wants to talk to you after you finish. Work fast and go.”

“Yes sir!”

Levi turned on his feet pretending to leave the room again, just because he wanted to see if they continued to work at the same pace if he left. Placing himself against the nearby wall, he could listen to the conversation the small group had.

“I swear my parents used to scold me the same way.” Connie while he picked up one of the vegetable boxes

“Eren would get scolded that way too.” Mikasa commented, out of nowhere. Eren gave her a death glare while he continued to clean.

“And you?” Jean asked.

“No, I never did anything wrong.”

“Hmm… humble.” Connie turned his attention again to Sasha who continued to work neatly, “But they do act sometimes as our parents.”

“Yes, now start to work or they’ll come, please.” Sasha begged, still afraid of Hange, the rest of her teammates looked at her in disbelief, what could have scared Sasha in such a way that she didn’t care about eating any food in front of her?

He smiled, lightly, the idea those brats had just proved to him that they were still children. After the mission to retake wall Maria had finished, Levi’s squad had been the only one that survived in its entirety, Floch survived too but due to his attitude, constantly catching fights with Eren and making Armin uncomfortable with his speech of ‘Erwin would’ve been a better choice’, he just wasn’t willing to hang around the others. Apart from him, whose backstory he didn’t know, most of them had been torn from their youth due to the tragedy the colossal titan caused and were forced to act like adults, some more than others. So for Levi (and probably by Hange too), it wasn’t rare that sometimes his subordinates would look at him or Hange as a parental figure as some of them didn’t even have parents anymore, so with more reasons they would constantly try to find that support they didn’t have.

Still, Levi was a squad captain, not a father, he constantly had to remind himself, so at times he was strict and cold, but there were some other times in which he would show that parental side that had been hiding his whole life, until this time that all of his team was way younger than him. He had to admit it, these children had found a small place in his heart, and perhaps Hange and them were the people he wished he could save at all costs from that damned world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere that Isayama stated that Hange is the one that looks the most scary when angry, not sure if it's true or not but I wanted to include that in the chapter somehow. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Time 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! Before everything, Merry (late) Christmas! I hope you all had a beautiful time.  
> I haven't been around for a while hehe, but I'm finally on summer vacation so I just hope I'll start posting more now that I have time. Finals drained me so freaking much that I couldn't think of any other thing than studying, but alas, it's all done so let's just forget it.
> 
> I honestly don't know where this chapter came from, as I am trying to figure out how to continue the other two, this one was the only one that I had there, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And thanks everyone for you kind and lovely comments! 
> 
> WARNING!: MANGA SPOILERS! post time-skip setting before Marley mission

Had Levi thought that perhaps Connie had been drinking for the whole night? Yes, he seriously thought that the nineteen-year-old was influenced by his fellow teammates that handled alcohol better than him to drink more than he was allowed to. Normally, he wouldn’t really care, whatever his young subordinates did was none of his business off-duty, but that was not the case this time. They were on a mission outside the barriers, getting information about places outside Wall Maria, Hange had been working endlessly trying to get the mission ready, but not even Historia could help when they told her that she needed more information from the world outside the walls.

Connie was just bouncing in his horse the whole day, while Levi assumed that he had the worst headache of his life, perhaps the traveling was not doing any good either. Not that he knew how a hangover felt, he was an Ackerman after all, just based on what he knew from watching his friends through the years. Titans no longer existing in the near area stopped him from telling him to just laying down in one of the carriages they were taking if he was not feeling well, the last thing they would’ve needed in that situation was Connie being easy prey. So he just stood near him, since the worst thing that could happen was him falling off the horse, and he would just quietly enjoy how Connie regretted the decisions from last night.

“Connie! You’re getting behind!” Sasha yelled, startling the young man in question.

A purple-colored sign rose up to the orange-colored sky, while the sun hid behind the mountains from afar. This new sign was created after the titans were completely eliminated, now with longer expeditions, they needed to rest from time to time. All the survey corps started their way towards Hange’s position. At the time he made it, the other squad had been assembling their camp for the night. Hange waved at him, while he ordered a few things to some of the recruits.

“Hey, Levi! How was the traveling?”

“A pain in the ass, if you ask me. My only motivation was preventing Connie from falling from his horse, he was half dead.” Hange laughed at his comment, but he talked seriously, while her laugh faded she scanned the place.

“Ah, talking about that, did all your ducklings arrive? Did you count them?” Levi seemed annoyed as fast as Hange finished her sentence.

“They’re not my ducklings, Hange, I told you to stop that ages ago.”

“Yeah, but, did you count them?” And then again he directed another one of his stares at her, she just laughed it off.

“I don’t need to do it.”

“I don’t see Connie.” Levi turned around, almost too concerned, soon enough he found him laying down in the grass near his horse. He turned around again to find the scientist smiling back at him.

“Your ducklings.” She stated before going back to help the new recruits.

He then started to walk towards his small group, annoyed at Hange’s words, or maybe the fact that she won the argument. There was nothing wrong with growing attached, and he damn well knew that he cared for every single of those brats, but he didn’t like to admit it because he didn’t want people knowing he was suffering if he lost them like the others, and he hoped that those edgy teenagers wouldn’t be snatched from their lives in a way that then would haunt his dreams for eternity.

That was why he would care silently for them, the same way he cared for Hange, in silence and trying to not make it too noticeable because of course, he didn’t want their filthy mouths telling others that Levi Ackerman actually cared for others than himself.

“What are you doing, brats?” The six teenagers had just sat down in the campfire as Levi approached them.

“We’re just going talk for a while until it’s time for us to sleep,” Jean spoke.

“Yeah, right. Connie.” The latter snapped at the sound of his name.

“Captain Levi.”

“What was it with you today? You should know that had you fallen from the horse I would have not picked you up.” He lied, because he was literally standing right beside him so if he fell he wouldn’t get stomped by the others behind him.

“It was my fault, Captain Levi, I knew that Connie doesn’t handle alcohol that well but I just continued to offer him.” Jean came closer, between the small bunch Levi knew he was the liveliest between them.

“With that said, I guess it would only be fair if Connie just goes to rest, I don’t want him twitching like a twig tomorrow just because he didn’t get to rest properly.” He crossed his arms in front of him.

“I can still take my turn of watching over the camp, captain, there’s no need of…” Levi raised his hand and Connie just knew he had to shut up.

“It won’t do any good to any of your teammates, nor you or me. And, since Jean offered, he will take your turn after his.” Jean silently regretted trying to help Connie, and he just wondered if it was right to refute what Levi just said. “Now, the first turn should rest a little bit.”

“Yes.” Four voices pronounced, them being Sasha, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa.

“And Connie, you should try to rest now.”

“Yes, dad.” The boy had been too tired to notice, and yet Levi froze like a statue.

“What?” Mikasa and Eren muttered, the rest of them just watching expectantly.

“What?” Levi managed to pronounce.

“What? Oh…” Connie said at last not being sure how to answer now.

“I’ll, uh, leave now,” Levi said as he made his way between the ones standing in front of him.

_Levi.exe stopped working._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Levi have a soft side? I honestly asked myself while writing this chapter. I can't tell how much he cares for them, but when you see them grow up in front of you I guess it cannot be helped. Yeah, and also, I don't know where the duckling part came from.
> 
> But anyways! In case I do not post until 2021 (hehe). HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
